


Kinktober 2020

by Kagetsukai



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Kinktober, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: What you see is what you get: Cullen Rutherford put in various situations where he gets down and dirty with a non-descript reader. Very spicy, much porn - xoxo
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	1. Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you go with Cullen to a drive-in movie theater and what's on the screen is nowhere near as exciting as the man next to you? Well, it means you have to take matter in your own hands ;)

The drive-in theater ends up being nowhere near as exciting, or fun, as Cullen had promised and you sit in his car in darkness, staring at a giant screen showing a movie you have absolutely no interest in. You try to enjoy it, you really do, but historical fiction just isn’t your thing and soon you start looking around, hoping to find something else to occupy your mind. You could probably take out your phone and start browsing Wikipedia for relevant factoids, but that feels too rude even for you. So you come up with another idea.

Your hand on his thigh is casual at first, a soft weight against his tight muscles, and you revel in the little twitches you can feel as your fingers gently trace up and down. You don’t look to Cullen, oh no, your whole body facing forward as if you’re too engrossed in the movie to notice what you might be doing. You can tell it’s having an effect, because he’s shifting in his seat ever so slightly and you do all you can not to grin to yourself.

His inner thigh is warm and you feel Cullen jolt with the sudden shift in your intentions from chaste to devious in a span of half a second. He makes a sound of startled indignation, which you ignore summarily. You have a goal in mind and you’re not about to let him ruin your fun. You move your hand further up, removing any and all questions in regards to your objective.

“What are you doing?” he asks, his voice low and hushed.

“Nothing!” you tell him just as quietly and give him a look of utter innocence.

He glares at you, but it has no real heat behind it as his hips thrust against your caressing hand.

He’s growing hard now and it’s adorable how much he’s trying to pretend to pay attention to the movie. You increase the pressure against his cock and it’s so satisfying to hear a soft grunt of arousal escape Cullen’s throat. You wonder how long you can keep this up before he truly tells you off, when he turns towards you with a look of utter hunger in his eyes.

“You’ll be the end of me,” he growls and leans in.

You find yourself getting pulled into a rough kiss, his mouth crushing yours as one of his hands digs into your hair. You give his half-hard cock a gentle squeeze.

“But you like it,” you point out with a wicked smirk.

He pauses, then huffs a laugh. “I really do.”

The movie is all forgotten as Cullen helps you navigate his cock out of his trousers and into your waiting hand. You try to be inconspicuous - there are other cars around you, after all - but it’s so exciting to see him be so eager. You keep kissing, pretending that making out during a movie is all that you’re doing, but you know the dirty secret between the two of you. As you languidly stroke him up and down, you swallow every needy moan he makes. It’s glorious and you want more.

His cock is a warm, velvety perfection and you revel in how it feels to touch him like this. At first he gently thrusts with your every slow stroke, but soon he’s fucking your hand like it’s the only thing he needs in his life. You should probably worry if anybody else can see what you are doing, but you’re too lost in the sensation of Cullen desperately holding onto you as you give him pleasure.

He comes on a choked gasp and you feel warm liquid spray over your wrist as his whole body trembles with the strength of his release. He’s so beautiful like that, his hand still digging into your hair and his eyes glued to yours, needing that connection as he rides out his orgasm. You briefly regret that you couldn’t have experienced that while he is deep inside you, but you know he wouldn’t have agreed to such a public act.

Cleaning up doesn’t take long; there are napkins from dinner and they are strangely well-suited to removing streaks of semen off your hands or his clothing. It’s not until Cullen is set to rights again that you realize he’s staring at you a certain kind of way.

“What?” you ask him.

The look in his eyes is dark and promises many sinful things.

“We should go home,” he tells you while he reaches to turn the ignition key.

“What? Why?” you ask dumbly. “The movie isn’t over yet.”

His grin is warm and lopsided and instantly liquefies your insides.

“Forget the movie,” he says, his voice now pure gravel. “I need to put my mouth on you and I can’t do that while we’re in my car.”

You buckle your seat belt at the speed of light and grin like an idiot all the way back to his place.


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/school girl may not be Cullen's favorite roleplay out there, but he comes around to the idea when he sees how scandalously short that skirt is. And since dress code doesn't allow for such things, he absolutely **must** punish you for it ;)

The school girl dress up has been your idea - something about having gone to a public school and never having had uniforms as a teenager - so it has taken you some time to convince Cullen to go along with it. He clearly changes his mind the moment he sees you doing your best impression of Britney Spears, complete with white knee-high socks and cute pigtails, and his jaw goes slightly slack while his eyes roam your body. You grin brightly as you spin in place to give him a better look.

You hear a low growl of appreciation escape his throat and your face flushes, knowing he’s watching your every move. It doesn’t help that Cullen also dressed up for the occasion, his jacket, tie, and glasses making him look like the sexiest fake professor in existence. 

“Hello, Mr Rutherford,” you say in the softest, breathiest voice you can manage. “You wanted to see me?”

A bright blush colors his face as he moves to push glasses further up his nose.

“Yes, I did,” he says, his voice already tinged with dark arousal. “You’re in trouble, young lady.”

You smirk at him defiantly and cock your hip.

“And what did I do wrong, Mr Rutherford?” you ask.

He gives your outfit an appraising look and you notice how his gaze lingers quite a while on your exposed legs.

“Your skirt is too short,” he finally says. “It’s against the code and you will have to be punished for it.”

You have no idea what kind of punishment Cullen might have in mind - it was not part of your prearranged plans - but the man used to be in the military so you’re sure he has several contingencies planned and prepared. You tilt your head in what you hope is a cute gesture.

“Am I getting a detention?” you ask sweetly.

It’s his turn to smirk.

“Oh, nothing so nice,” he says, then casually strolls away from the bed and next to his rather large desk. “Come over here.”

It’s not often that Cullen chooses to initiate sex outside of the bed, so your curiosity is piqued; you can’t wait to see what’s next in store.

“Place your palms on the desk and step back a little,” he continues.

You do as you’re told and the realization dawns on you: you’re bent over his desk, your ass in the air, which can only mean one type of ‘punishment’. Your mouth goes a little dry as your core clenches in anticipation.

“See?” Cullen says softly. “That scandalously short skirt doesn’t cover a thing. It’s unacceptable.”

You’re feeling playful, so wiggle your ass a little, but you still keep your voice soft and sweet.

“Will you let me off, if I just say that I’m sorry?” you ask.

His answer is short and swift.

“No.”

The impact of his palm against the skin of your ass cheek is unexpected and shocking, so you cry out louder than you meant to. You hadn’t realized just how little this outfit actually covered, because Cullen didn’t even have to lift up the skirt to land his slap. Thankfully, you are prepared for the impact on the other side so the pleasure-pain is purely exquisite. 

“But Mr Rutherford,” you say, panting slightly, “I’ll do anything you want, if you let me go.”

The slap against your ass is even harder than before.

“I don’t think so,” he tells you, his voice dark and severe. “Now, keep quiet or this won’t go well for you.”

It sounds like a challenge, one you definitely want to indulge in, so every time Cullen spanks your ass, you make the loudest, filthiest moans you are capable of. It only inspires him to go harder and soon your flesh feels sore and achy - in the best possible way.

“I don’t think you understand directions,” Cullen finally says. Without a preamble, he steps right behind you, grabs your panties, and yanks them half-way down your thighs. “Real punishment starts now.”

You hear more than see him open one of the drawers and pull something out. You’re not sure what it is, because you’re really focused on the fact that you’re completely exposed to his eyes and unsure what might be happening next. That’s why you’re unprepared when you feel a smooth, long object slowly slide against your swollen sex.

“What–”

The slap against your ass feels different this time, sharper, harder, more direct.

“No talking!” he reminds you tersely. 

It’s torture to not know what’s going on, so you close your eyes and focus on figuring out what kind of an object Cullen might be using to deliver his ‘punishment’. It takes a while - and several sharp slaps to your battered flesh - before you realize that he’s teasing you… with a simple ruler. It’s so ridiculous you almost laugh out loud, but stop yourself before any sound comes out. After all, it feels strangely erotic to be alternately spanked then get your clit stimulated with a school supply; it’s so foreign and obscene, it only makes you more aroused. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Cullen asks you quietly after a while.

You can tell by the strain in his voice that he’s barely keeping it together, his steely resolve the only reason he hasn’t snapped yet. You’re not faring any better, so you further bend your body - presenting your naked ass even more - and you whimper a little.

“Yes, sir,” you tell him shakily. “I have learned my lesson, Mr Rutherford.”

The sound of a loosening belt buckle and the sliding of a zipper is almost a relief to your ears. You clench your core in anticipation of Cullen’s cock, wanting it, needing it, craving the thickness of it as it stretches you. When you finally feel his warm flesh slowly sliding inside of you, a long moan escapes your mouth, closely mirrored by Cullen’s own groan.

“Maker, you feel so good,” he murmurs to himself.

His hands grip your ass, and you hiss in pain, but instead of apologizing for causing you discomfort, he withdraws his cock and quickly slams himself back in.

The combination of pleasure and pain makes you see stars.

“Did you like that?” he asks you breathlessly.

“Yes,” you moan in turn, hoping he’d just fuck you already.

For as hard as he had gone spanking you before, Cullen is almost too gentle now, his strokes slow, and long, and measured. You wonder how he can keep this steady pace when you know for a fact that he’s just as aroused and on the edge as you are. You want more, always more, so you’re shocked when your body suddenly clenches and an orgasm rips through you like a tidal wave. You scream your release, your whole body shaking with the strength of it all and you absently wonder how you’ve never had such an amazing climax before. 

Cullen slides out of you slowly, carefully, and it takes all of your remaining willpower to not collapse onto the floor. You feel gentle hands caress your ass and upper thighs as he slips your panties back into place.

“I hope this teaches you to be a good girl,” he tells you sternly.

You smile against the surface of the desk.

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter!
> 
> Cullen hasn't orgasmed, so it's now up to you to bring him to completion - with your mouth.

Cullen hasn’t climaxed and you know this because he’s standing there, with his cock out and stiff and protruding and there, and the little beads of liquid that are pooling at the tip are a solid proof of his need.

“Cullen,” you murmur and weakly try to reach for him. “Let me help you.”

He gently grabs your wrist and steadies you; his face is soft now, only a teasing smirk playing about his face that is so, so familiar.

“Nothing too vigorous,” he instructs you.

You return his smile as you slowly slide down onto the floor - onto your knees.

“Is this okay?” you ask as you look up at him, your subservient act still firmly in place.

His gaze drops to your mouth, to his straining cock, then back to your face. A low growl issues from his throat.

“Yes,” he says, his voice dark.

Without another moment wasted, you carefully take his cock in your hand, and guide it into your mouth. 

Cullen moans a little as you slowly circle the head with your tongue, making sure to gather and lick clean all of the liquid there. He’s salty and musky, and you can’t get enough of your favorite taste. Once done, you start your work in earnest, bobbing your head up and down, trying to get as much of him into your mouth as you can - luckily, you don’t have a gag reflex to prevent you from getting him really deep down your throat. 

“Maker, you’re amazing,” he moans somewhere along the way. “So good.”

You smile, happy that you can bring him this much pleasure, and you double your efforts, but he stops you.

“Wait,” he says breathlessly. “Unbutton your shirt.”

You want to give him a sly little grin, but your mouth is full of his cock, so it looks a little lopsided. You start to pull away to do as he asks, when he stops you again.

“Keep sucking,” he instructs you. 

It’s a lot harder to be clever with your tongue while also undoing the shirt, so you slow down both. Soon you are done with your task and Cullen eagerly helps you spread the halves as wide open as they go.

“Undo your bra,” he says next.

This is an easy task, which means your breasts are quickly out on display for Cullen’s viewing pleasure - and he really likes what he’s seeing.

“Beautiful,” he says breathlessly. “So beautiful. Why don’t you play with your tits while you suck me so nicely?”

The words ‘tits’ feel almost vulgar on Cullen’s lips, so you moan in turn. It feels incredibly erotic to be touching yourself while he watches and you enjoy every moment of it, hoping he likes it too.

“Yes, just like that,” he moans again. “You’re doing so well. Such a good girl, making sure I’m taken care of like this. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.”

Maker, you didn’t think it was possible, but you are even more aroused than before. You look up into Cullen’s eyes, breathless and needy, and he in turn caresses your face, brushing back all flyaway hairs that try to get in the way. You love everything about this, about giving him pleasure and about him praising you. You are here and there’s nowhere else you’d rather be.

That’s when you notice little hip twitches and you know what’s going to happen next.

“I’m very close,” Cullen mutters needlessly.

You hum in agreement and carry on sucking - you are determined to make it perfect for him.

“Let me come on your tits,” he says, his voice just a little more commanding. “Please.”

You pause and frown, but still pull away.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

After the mind-blowing orgasm he gave you just before, you’re not going to deny this man anything he desires. You grab his cock just a bit more forcefully, you rise up a little on your knees to be the right height for what he wants, and you watch for the tell-tale signs of an orgasm to rip through his body.

It doesn’t take long.

Cullen tries to be quiet and contained as he orgasms, but he still chokes out a groan that thrills you to the bone. His hot seed sprays across your chest and you keep pumping his cock, hoping to draw every last drop out of him. He’s beautiful like that, eyes screwed up and mouth half-opened, and you wonder briefly if you’ll ever get tired of seeing him like this: completely and utterly undone.

Several moments pass before Cullen’s eyes focus back on you and he smiles his crooked, goofy smile. His gaze roams over your face, your body, and his grin widens.

“I made a mess out of you,” he says.

You lean in a little and lick the last of his come from his slowly-deflating cock.

“Totally worth it,” you tell him and mean every word of it.


	4. Caught Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta fly solo while thinking about your favorite Commander. But what if he catches you in the act?

You are lonely, hormonal, and so, so fucking horny. It’s unfortunate that you haven’t been able to see Cullen for more than a few moments at time in the past week, so you feel no guilt when you finally decide to take matters into your own hands, as it were, and give yourself an evening of solo pleasure. You get yourself comfortable in your bed, shuck all unnecessary underwear, and close your eyes.

Your Cullen fantasies always start the same, with a clear picture of that damnable lopsided grin and a ghost sensation of his scratchy kisses on your skin. Your body immediately remembers what it’s like to have his calloused hands roaming all over you, your arousal climbing higher the lower you imagine his touch. Your fingers are incongruent with your fantasies, too smooth and too small, but it’s better than nothing. You work them deftly between your legs, finding that sensitive bundle of nerves and giving it an experimental swipe. A soft moan escapes your mouth and you smile to yourself. 

Yes, this will do just fine.

While your dominant hand continues to tease your clit, your other slowly slides beneath the hem of your shirt and creeps up your torso. Your nails are a little long so they scratch your skin as they go, a fine replacement of how Cullen’s rough hands usually feel. Your abdomen clenches a few times at the prickles, the sensation gloriously arousing, so you speed things along to cup one of your breasts. 

Your flesh is intimately familiar to you, the soft weight fitting snugly into your palm, and you waste no time to find the pert tip of your nipple. One swipe of your thumb, then another, then another, combined with the leisurely work between your thighs, it makes you shift in place, hips gyrating and seeking more friction, more touch. It feels amazing, because you know your body and you know what you like, but you wish you could have the added pleasure of Cullen’s weight on top of you, of his body hair teasing and tickling your skin, of your deft fingers drawing pleasure out of you.

“Cullennn…” you moan, all needy and wanton.

“Yes?”

By the work of a miracle you don’t actually launch yourself off the bed, but it’s a close call. You scramble up the pillows, hoping to cover yourself up, when you finally realize that the object of your fantasies is standing in the doorway with an expression on his face that is both amused and hungry. 

“Cullen. You’re home,” you say through your shocked, labored breathing.

The statement is an obvious one, but it draws a grin out of him.

“I am,” he agrees. “And I seem to have disrupted your… entertainment. Please, do continue.”

The idea of Cullen having caught you masturbating is already mortifying, but knowing he wants to watch you do it more sends a fresh wave of arousal through your body. This shouldn’t excite you as much as it does and yet…

“Will you join me?” you ask coyly as you slide back to your previous position. You spread your legs extra wide to give Cullen a better view.

He visibly swallows, but still shakes his head.

“No,” he says intently. “I want you to show me how you touch yourself when I’m not around.”

Your whole core clenches at his words, needy and desperate. You want to plead with Cullen to change his mind, to join you, to enter you, to make you scream his name, but he seems determined to do otherwise; he enters the room and casually leans against the wall facing the bed with the perfect view of your fingers between your thighs.

“Go on,” he nods in your general direction. “I’m waiting.”

It’s different this time, more intimate, more acute. He’s not touching you, but his lingering gaze feels like a blaze across your skin, burning a trail everywhere it goes. Normally it takes you a while to get off like this - your fingers never enough of a stimulation to make it quick - so you’re shocked to realize how soon the first pressure of a climax starts building in your belly. Your hips keep grinding against your deft fingers, helping the process along, while your other hand keeps alternating between your nipples, pinching, tugging, kneading. And all this time, your eyes never leave Cullen’s, watching, waiting, praying for the end to come.

The orgasm rips through you almost unannounced, the precipice of the climax so sudden and so swift it completely undoes you. Your calves and thighs clench around your hand as you furiously work yourself through the spasms. You can no longer see Cullen, but it doesn’t matter, because you know he’s still watching, he’s still paying attention to your every twitch. Once you collapse back onto the bed, spent, you feel little aftershocks ripple through your body and you smile to yourself with satisfaction. This was beyond amazing.

“Did you enjoy the view?” you ask after a while and glance back to Cullen.

You are pleased to find that he’s already halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, while his pants look incredibly snug around his cock.

“Not as much as you enjoyed providing it,” he says with a knowing smirk.

It should annoy you how well this man knows your kinks, but that is a conversation for another day. Tonight, you tuck your legs a little more, exposing yourself even further, and you crook a finger in his direction.

“Come here and fuck me, Commander.”

And he does just that.


	5. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting it on where people can see/hear you? Cullen is willing to give you that experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said on Tumblr: Is this OOC? Possibly. Do I care? ABSO-FUCKEN-LUTELY NOT.

Vacations are a good time to let loose and forget all your troubles. All-inclusive resorts? Even more so. It’s not much of a surprise that on the third evening of your week-long stay, you are lounging on the tiny balcony attached to your room, feeling permanently tipsy and wearing the flimsiest piece of clothing you own. The warm wind feels glorious on your heated skin and the rich colors of the sunset paint everything in gorgeous hues of orange and red - including the man in front of you.

Cullen looks impossibly relaxed and happy, a light smirk playing in the corners of his mouth. His one hand sits idly on your thigh and you wonder briefly if he knows that the circles he’s drawing into your skin are bringing your blood to a low, delicious simmer.

“I was thinking…” he starts and you turn just in time to see a mischievous grin flash across his face. “I was thinking that we could do something fun.”

You frown, trying to gather your thoughts while ignoring the heat from his calloused hand inching ever higher up your leg.

“And what did you have in mind?” you ask innocently.

You know EXACTLY what he has in mind - or at least a variation of it - so you let your legs drop open just a bit more.

“We’re on vacation,” he says and spreads his fingers wider, the tips barely brushing the hairs between your thighs. “We’re far away from home. No one knows who we are.” He’s so close to where you’re wet and needy, that you whimper quietly. “We could be a little naughty; right here, right now.”

One finger dips between the slippery folds of your sex and your eyes roll back in your head from immediate pleasure. You moan - so needy - but he doesn’t do more than settle himself against your sopping flesh.

“Yes! Please!” rips out of your mouth, because at this point you desperately want him to do more than just tease. “Whatever you want.”

“That’s a dangerous carte blanche,” he says slowly, amused. “Are you sure?”

You thrust your hips against his gently probing finger, your mind fuzzy from arousal and that delicious margarita you finished earlier.

“Yes,” you repeat. “I want you, Cullen.”

Eyes half-closed from pleasure, you miss whatever expression he has as a result of your demand. Instead, he swirls his thick, rough finger around your clit and it sends delicious pleasure radiating across your body. It’s not enough and you want more. A lot more.

“Cullen,” you breathe his name.

“Take it off,” he says instead. You shoot him a quizzical look and he’s pointing to your see-through tunic, as if it offends his sensibilities. “I want to see the whole of you as I give you pleasure.”

Without a second thought, you pull it over your head and toss it towards the entrance to your room.

That’s when you realize you are completely naked while on a balcony - anyone could see you! You look around, but the dividers are solid and don’t allow your neighbors to peek in, and being on the eighth floor means that people on the ground are too far away to catch a glimpse. Still, if someone really wanted to, they could find a way to watch.

“Cullen?” you ask, trembling slightly. “What are you doing?”

His smirk is devilish. 

“Indulging one of your guilty pleasures,” he says. He slides off his chair and smoothly kneels in front of yours - right between your legs. “I know you fantasize about being watched and I know you love being heard. So,” he says and leans in to place a scratchy kiss on your inner thigh, “let them hear you.”

You want to stop him, honestly, but the moment that damnably clever mouth starts its trek towards your center, you lose the will to fight it; you are weak for the feeling of his stubble against your delicate skin and Cullen knows it. Once his tongue traces the seam of your sex, you shudder and tremble, the sensations at the same time too much and not enough.

“Cullen,” you moan again, reaching to dig your hands into his hair. “Cullen, please.”

He’s earnest now, sucking and licking in a way that drives you mad with desire. Your moans start quiet at first; you’re conscious of the fact that you’re spread wide open on a lounge chair, facing the beach and watching a setting sun over the water, while the man you love is doing his best to make you come on his tongue. You can’t make more noise; it’d be indecent, right?

Just as you start feeling that familiar fire in your belly, that slowly impending orgasm, Cullen suddenly pulls away. An annoyed growl rumbles in your throat and you open your eyes to glare down at him.

“I was close,” you tell him in no uncertain terms, hoping he understands his crime.

His responding grin is wicked and intense. “I know,” he says. “That was on purpose.”

You pout, because deep down inside you were really looking forward to making a memory of having come with Cullen between your thighs and a picturesque sunset over his head. Your curiosity takes the better of you, though.

“To what point?” you ask.

Cullen rises from his haunches and you idly note that his cock - now eye-level - is hard and protruding from his swim trunks. He reaches out his hand and you take it without hesitation as he pulls you up to your feet.

“To be naughty, of course,” he says, as if that’s natural.

You’re still a little dizzy, your eyes half-closed, so you lean on him as he leads you closer to the railing.

“Hold on,” he whispers into your ear. “I’ve got you.”

It’s bliss to be handled so gently by Cullen, so carefully, his gloriously rough hands rubbing up and down your sides and along your back. You preen a little, stretch out, and shift your hips to present your ass for him to slap.

Which he does.

“Eager to be seen, hmm?” he asks.

You freeze in place, your eyes fly open, and you remember you’re on a balcony - completely naked. How could you have forgotten? How? Cullen’s hands gently wrap around your waist as he holds himself against your back; his breath tickles your ear, sending mixed signals of both alarm and security to your overwrought nervous system.

“Cullen?” you whisper, trembling a little. You can feel his hard cock against your ass, and it arouses you, but you’re unsure if the fact that your tits could be seen by the world at large adds to the sensation or not. “What are you doing?”

He laughs a little and the throaty sound makes you shiver.

“I’m trying to have sex with you while we watch the sunset,” he says quietly, as one of his hands reaches around and traces an idle shape onto the skin of your belly. “Or would you prefer that I was more vulgar and said that I wanted to fuck you really hard from behind?”

You gasp.

“Someone will see us!” you say, urgently, trying to ignore the warmth of his touch.

“No, no they won’t,” he replies. “No one can see you from this distance and if you don’t want to be heard, you’ll just have to keep quiet.” He pauses and his voice drops even lower. “Or you can be as loud as you want and leave people wondering as to who is having the time of their life.”

Your traitorous body clenches at the idea and another chuckle escapes Cullen’s mouth.

“That’s what I thought.”

You feel a slight nudge of the head of his cock poking at your wet cunt, so you spread your legs further apart, making yourself available and ready. He firmly grabs your hips and, instead of moving himself into you, he slowly walks you back, stretching you out and bowing your body for better access.

“There. Just like that,” he says. 

He briefly withdraws and slams himself back in, making you moan. You want to keep quiet, you really do, but it’s impossible to keep your mouth shut when Cullen’s cock feels so good inside. With every thrust, he sends your whole body bouncing forward, the loud slapping of his hips connecting with yours making a filthy soundtrack to your fucking. He fills you so completely it’s almost impossible to worry about anything else but him.

“I want to hear you,” he grunts between thrusts. “I want to hear how much you love this.”

It’s magical how easily he can command you, because you moan like you’re told, loud and long and obscene. In turn, he increases the tempo and force of his strokes, the sound of your copulating echoing for all who might be listening. You find that you no longer care.

“Oh Cullen, please,” you whimper wantonly. “Please, please make me come.”

He grabs your ass even harder and shifts his position, but doesn’t touch you where you want him.

“Use your fingers, love,” he orders you instead. “Make yourself come on my cock.”

It’s a testament to how close you were already, because just a few swipes over your clit sends you hurtling over the edge of pleasure. You clench and tremble in place as an orgasm ripples through you, pulling Cullen along with you. You are vaguely aware of the noise you’re making, but you’re long past the point of caring; you just got fucked within an inch of your life and damn anybody who might object to that.

Both of your breathing is harsh and labored as you recover, the thin layer of sweat cooling in the fresh evening breeze. You want to laugh at how daring and kinky you feel right now, but any words die in your mouth the moment you hear a startling sound.

Clapping.

To your utter mortification, you can hear someone clapping, soon joined by not one, not two, but several other individuals on the balconies around you who were evidently enjoying your ‘performance’.

“Oh sweet Andraste,” you curse quietly and look back at Cullen.

His face is the color of a freshly harvested tomato, but his smirk is positively smug as he stands there, slowly tucking himself back in. Still, you have had enough exhibitionism to last you a small age, so you tiptoe around him and back into the room, in hopes of finding a lot more alcohol to drown your embarrassment in.


End file.
